Luna
by Algodon de Azucar
Summary: [Silver Pair] Mirando la luna, pude darme cuenta de que tu sonrisa es aun más bella de lo que esperaba [Yaoi]


**Titulo:** Luna

**Autora:** Tsubame Gaeishi

**Pareja:** Shishido / Ootori

**Advertencias**: Yaoi.

**Disclaimer**: PoT no me pertenece y bla bla bla... ¿Se tiene que poner esto forzosamente? XDU

---

La noche estaba cayendo ya, oscureciendo los pasillos de aquel edificio, haciendo que las sombras comenzaran a danzar sobre las paredes mientras el ambiente se tranquilizaba conforme el tiempo avanzaba.

Unos pasos rompieron el silencio armonioso que comenzó a reinar sobre el lugar desde que el sol comenzara a desaparecer, pasos lentos y podrían talvez ser cansados, el eco de estos resonaban huecos, haciéndose cada vez más sonoros.

Una silueta esbelta con cabello corto apareció entre las sombras, caminando lentamente por entre los pasillos, recorriendo con una sutil tranquilidad y talvez se podría confundir con melancolía por aquel pasillo, deteniéndose frente una de las tantas puertas para posar su mano sobre la perilla la cual giro suavemente intentando no hacer ruido.

Lentamente, así de suave, abrió la puerta, solo lo suficiente como para ver en una de las camas gemelas, un cuerpo era arropado por las sabanas, delineando si figura.

Una sutil sonrisa se tatuó en sus labios.

-Shishido-san...- susurró suavemente para después cerrar la puerta lentamente, de nuevo cuidado que el ruido no perturbara el sueño del habitante de aquella recamara.

Atravesó el pasillo para después de eso, quedarse frente a una de las ventanas que quedaban frente a la puerta que acababa de cerrar, sus ojos miel se posaron en la hermosa vista que se le mostraba frente a si a través del vidrio de la ventana.

Un campo enorme, donde habían unas pistas de carreras, en medio de estas, mucho pasto verde, un poco más allá se levantaban hermosos árboles de cerezo que en esa época de primavera se veían de un color rosáceos que hacia ver la escena enternecedora y romántica.

Del lado derecho de aquel tapiz de flores de cerezo, había una reja que custodiaba un invernadero que apenas si había tenido la oportunidad de visitar y había logrado ver que solo existían hermosas rosas cultivadas, de todos los colores que podrían encontrarse, hasta los más extravagantes.

Del lado izquierdo del jardín Rosado de Sakuras, estaban otras rejas, las famosas y las que había visitado casi diario esa semana: las canchas de Tenis.

Su mirada se quedó pasmada en ese lugar, ciertamente que amaba el deporte, era algo que se le hacia necesario, pero sus ojos miel parecía demostrar lo contrario, ya que tenia una tristeza y una melancolía extraña en ellos, un brillo extraño bailando en esas orbes de color miel.

Cerrando los ojos, dejó escapar un suspiro para sonreír de la misma forma de cómo se sentía, triste, vacío y un cierto frío en su interior. Sabia que tenia todo, fama de ser jugador de uno de los equipos más fuertes, un club de fans que realmente ni atención les ponía, aparte de tener buenas calificaciones, sus padres lo apoyaban demasiado en su deporte, tanto que le dieron el permiso que había solicitado para asistir a este "campamento de entrenamiento" como lo llegó a llamar Atobe en el momento de comunicárselo.

Sonrió ahora de manera divertida, para después de eso suspirar y posar una de sus manos sobre el marco de la ventana.

-Vaya idea de un Campamento... con todos los lujos... –susurró suavemente mientras de pronto, sin saber por qué, se fijo en su reflejo a través del espejo, su cabello grisáceos, ondulado, sus ojos miel, su piel blanca, sus facciones suaves, su sonrisa tierna, la forma de sus ojos como si los hubieran delineado con mucho cuidado.

Cerró los ojos, no quería verse, no como siempre se veía en el espejo cada que se levantaba, ciertamente a veces se preguntaba si se le notaria esa tristeza que desde hace tanto le acongoja, que le hace sentir pesado el corazón y el alma.

Apretó el puño que estaba suelto al lado de su cuerpo, lo apretó tanto que sintió como sus uñas se enterraban en la piel de su palma, no haciendo mucho daño, pero si el notorio para dejar rojizas marcas las cuales, al darse cuenta de que le ardía la mano, se la llevo a los ojos para observársela.

Miró detenidamente aquellas marcas, como si fuese una fascinación, algo tan fantástico que era imposible no dejar de verlas, y suavemente, con la otra mano, acaricio las heridas hechas con sus propias uñas, no dolían, talvez solo ardían un poco, pero no era una molestia que no lograra soportar.

En ese momento, deseo que aquellas heridas dolieran tanto que el dolor de su corazón fuera opacado por esa molestia externa, así para olvidarse de él y ya no acordarse jamás que tenia dentro de ese corazón aquella herida.

Y aun se pregunta como pasó.

Aun se cuestiona el por que, el como, el cuando y el donde.

Cerró los ojos una vez más para dejar su frente apoyada en el cristal frente de si, dejando caer ambas manos a sus costados, el frío del vidrio le refresco la frente al grado que sintió algo de alivio, pero sabia que era temporal, un alivio que pasaría y el dolor y la molestia volverían a atormentarlo.

De pronto, se dio cuenta de algo, el pasillo estaba tenuemente iluminado, y levantando la vista, la posó hacia lo que era el cielo, y comenzó a ver las estrellas, aquellos astros que cada noche brillaban de una forma tan suave y serena que le hacían recordar a su yo de antes, a aquel chico que se preocupaba de todos y de paso siempre tenia una sonrisa reconfortante para quien lo necesitase.

Pero ahora, ¿a quien tenia?...

Giró sus ojos hacia la puerta y la miró detenidamente, ciertamente que el bello durmiente que estaba detrás de esa puerta, disfrutando del paraíso de los sueños, era su mejor amigo, compartían grandes secretos, los secretos que se contarían dos buenos amigos, por algo eran pareja de dobles, no?

La compatibilidad de ambos debía de ser prácticamente perfecta para poder vencer.

Sonrió suavemente, como si Shishido le viera, esa sonrisa que siempre le dedicaba, una sonrisa que disfrazaba lo que realmente quería significar esa mirada, esa sonrisa, esas acciones y queriendo también maquillar lo que la sola mirada de aquel castaño le provocaba en su cuerpo.

De pronto, hizo una mueca de fastidio, eran solo en estos momentos donde se dejaba llevar por sus verdaderos sentimientos, estos momentos a solas donde se permitía hacer ese tipo de muecas que no iban con su yo de todo el día, frente a los demás titulares y los demás miembros del equipo.

Suspiró con los ojos cerrados para girar de nuevo su mirada hacia la ventana, y la volvió a elevar para encontrarse con una visión hermosa.

La Luna Menguante.

Aquella luna que parecía formar una cuna para arrullar a los ojos que tenían sueño y no podían descansar, que se transformaban en brazos para los que necesitaban un abrazo reconfortante, se transformaba también en el ojo vigía que hacia que los amantes que se encontraran a escondidas, no tuvieran miedo, ella los cuidaría.

-Aunque de una forma infantil, podría decirse que parece una uña... –dijo divertido para después de eso, posar su mano en el cristal, como si con ese acto pudiera tocar al astro luminoso.

-Aunque yo la veo como una sonrisa... –una voz hizo que se girara asustado, definitivamente si Atobe lo encontrara despierto a estas horas, no se lo perdonaría pero...

Cuan sería su sorpresa para encontrarse con unos ojos azules que resplandecían en medio de la oscuridad.

-Shishido-san, te desperté... yo...-

-Shhh... vamos no importa, no podía dormir, de hecho pude ver cuando abriste la puerta y como no sentí que entraste a la habitación, salí a buscarte... ¿te sientes bien Ootori?

-Si.. solo que no tengo sueño...-dijo intentando como siempre, disimular lo que era ese sentimiento.

Y de nuevo, se preguntó, ¿desde cuando?... ¿por qué de todos los chicos que conocía, tenia que ser él?

¿Por qué?...

Shishido estaba extrañado, Ootori parecía estar enemismado de nuevo con sus pensamientos, así que solo se le acercó un poco más, logrando notar como los ojos miel de su compañero, brillaban de una forma mágica con el resplandor de la luna sobre ellos.

Sonriendo de forma suave, ciertamente que jamás se había sentido de esta manera, pero, tenia ganas de seguir contemplando esos ojos, perderse en ellos, dejarse llevar por ellos... pero... pero...

Arrugó el entrecejo para desviar la mirada de manera disimulada, posando sus ojos azules en la ventana, como si buscara de nuevo lo que tanto veía Ootori, aunque ya sabia lo que era.

La Luna Menguante.

Se giró para quedar viendo directamente la luna, realmente estaba hermosa aquella noche, en todo lo alto del cielo, solo si con el simple hecho de que estuviera ahí, todo estaba bien... todo.

Cuando Ootori reaccionó, se dio cuenta de que Shishido estaba mirando hacia la ventana, ahora era él el que contemplaba el semblante sensual del castaño contra la poca luz de la luna, realmente parecía que veía un ángel parado a su lado, y aunque tenia un gesto algo duro, arrogante y a veces demasiado fastidioso, le encantaba verlo, ya que le parecía ver el rostro más hermoso de todos.

-Parece una sonrisa suave... una sonrisa tierna que te invita a seguir adelante... esa sonrisa que te hace seguir, mientras que sabes que ella estará ahí y no te abandonará jamás, esa sonrisa que ilumina tus momentos y que no deja que te deprima, ya que en ella se tatúa el más puro y bello recuerdo, y este se impregna en tus memorias sin salir de tu mente, para que jamás la olvides...

Esas palabras no se las esperaba el chico de pelo gris, realmente le había sorprendido lo que había escuchado, no era propio de Shishido quien ahora miraba con una sonrisa tatuada, y después él mismo sonrió para girar su rostro hacia la Luna.

Sinceramente sintió como si esas palabras describieran la verdadera sonrisa de alguien, más por intentar no dañarse a si mismo, se auto convenció de que eran hacia la Luna a quien le eran dirigidas esas palabras tan hermosas que jamás creyó escuchar de los labios de su compañero.

Después de eso, ambos suspiraron al mismo tiempo, ciertamente estaban cansados de tanto ejercicio durante el día, vaya que si el entrenamiento que Atobe había hecho para ellos dos era bastante pesado, debían tener coordinación, destreza y lo más importante, velocidad y agilidad, Técnica.

Aunque intuían de que el rival a vencer más próximo era SEIGAKU, no les importaba, solo querían ser la mejor pareja, aunque a veces escuchaban ese rumor de ser llamados la "Silver Pair", a Ootori le daba algo de vergüenza, se sonrojaba y sonreía de manera tranquila mientras que Shishido casi se les iba encima a golpes, decía que eso era una comparación con la "Golden Pair" de SEIGGAKU y que era rebajarlos menos que ellos.

Eso parecía enfurecerle.

Ootori recordó esas caras de enfados cada que los llamaban de esa forma dentro del propio equipo, ciertamente que era divertido, entretenido y a veces sumamente peligroso ver a Shishido de esa forma, y levantando una ceja, dejó escapar una risilla que no pasó desapercibida por su sempai.

-¿Qué pasa Choutarou?

-Nada Shishido-san, solo que... –el castaño giro a ver a su compañero con expresión extrañada y curiosa.

-¿Solo que que?

-Solo que recordaba como te enojabas cada que nos dicen la "Silver Pair"... –dejando salir otra risilla de diversión, por su parte el castaño hizo una mueca de frustración, podría llamarse puchero.

-Sabes que detesto que nos llamen así... parecería que nos están comparando con los de SEIGAKU, y la verdad... yo odio ser comparado, tenemos nuestro propio juego, nuestras propias armas... no somos menos que ellos...

-... míralo de esta forma Shishido-san, no pueden llamarlos "Golden Pair" por que ya hay una, aparte, dentro del listado de las parejas de dobles más poderosas, estamos dentro de las tres mejores como el segundo lugar de favoritos, es obvio que nos llamen la Pareja de Plata... por lo menos yo, estoy orgulloso de eso.

-hmmmm pues... no lo sé... sigo sin sentirme a gusto con eso de la "Silver Pair"...

-Vamos Shishido-san!... no puedes decir que no te gusta, a mi me encanta que nos llamen así! –una sonrisa emocionada apareció en los labios del menor, el castaño, lo miró expectante, ciertamente que esa sonrisa tierna, traviesa y sobretodo linda, le hacia sentirse en otro mundo, olvidándose de todo.

Shishido le sonrió suavemente, respondiendo a la emocionada y tierna sonrisa de Ootori, y después suspiró, para volver a ver hacia la ventana.

-No sé como es que siempre terminas convenciéndome... por cierto Ootori,¿qué haces fuera de la habitación?... ¿sabes el castigo que te puede poner Atobe si te encuentra fuera a estas horas?...

-Etto... bueno yo... es que... tenia que pensar.-en ese instante, Shishido se auto pateó el trasero mental por hacer que la sonrisa vigorosa de Choutarou se borrara solo por su estúpida pregunta, pero, solo le miró seriamente, era su superior, aparte, no podía negarlo, se preocupaba de más por él.

-No importa, vayamos dentro de la habitación...-Shishido tomo la mano de Choutarou y después miraron ambos la luna, la cual brilló más intensamente, dándole un brillo especial a los ojos del menor, haciendo que el castaño se sonrojara, ciertamente esa visión le había perturbado.

-Shishido-san... la luna... brilla más que hace unos instantes... –la voz suave de su compañero le hizo girarse de nuevo sin soltar la muñeca de este, y al verla, se dio cuenta de que era verdad, parecía más iluminada.

Sonriente, solo suspirando, con un movimiento de su mano, soltó la muñeca del peligris, para después tomar su mano y entrelazar sus dedos, sonrojado, mirando hacia la luna, esperando, solo esperando que el menor de los dos no dijera nada, que no le separara de él.

Cosa que por supuesto no paso desapercibido por el menor de ambos, al sentir su mano libre y después de nuevo prisionera de una forma tan diferente, solo giro su rostro sorprendido, también sonrojándose, y al ver de nuevo el perfil de su sempai, logro notar como sus ojos brillaban de forma diferente a como cada día los veía, eso lo intrigó.

-Shishido-san?

-Mande...-giró para verle y acercarse lentamente al peligris, y aunque era un poco más alto que él, podría alcanzarlo sin dificultad alguna.

-Bu-bueno... y-yo... –se sonrojó ya que el cálido aliento de su pareja de dobles estaban tan cerca, que casi podría inhalarlo sin dificultad alguna, Shishido sonrió ante la hermosa imagen de timidez de su compañero, más las preguntas lo asaltaron.

¿Y si solo es mi imaginación?

¿Qué tal si solo él está sonrojado por que estoy muy cerca?...

_Tal vez el no dormir me afecta e intento ver cosas que solo yo deseo._

Shishido se detuvo a escasos centímetros de su compañero, apenas si sus narices se rozaban de manera suave, algo que casi no se sentía en ambos, pero que sabían que pasaba, lo presentían, Ootori por su parte, sentía que sus mejillas estaban ardiendo de ansiedad, timidez, nerviosismo, definitivamente estaban sonrojadas y era por que estaba feliz de la cercanía de Shishido que no se dio cuenta cuando entrecerró sus ojos, y se acercó lo que faltaba para sellar los labios del mayor.

No sabia en que momento, pero, solo supo que su mano fue apretada y su cintura atrapada con una mano fuerte, repegandolo hacia un cuerpo bien formado, logrando que su cuerpo se embriagara de un calor exquisito, un calor tan suave, lindo y tierno que parecía acunarlo entre sus brazos, llevándolo a un paraíso dentro de aquel mundo de amor.

¿Amor?... en realidad era lo que sentía por él, cierto?... pero, Shishido le correspondía?...

Las dudas se fueron cuando sintió que sobre sus labios la lengua traviesa del castaño pedía permiso para profundizar el beso, Ootori entre el beso, dejó salir un jadeo entreabriendo sus labios para dejar entrar la lengua del otro, dejando que lo explorara como quisiera, simplemente quería sentir más y más... lo demás, el después no importaba, no ahora.

Su mano libre se movió sola al cuello del castaño, para sostener su nuca de manera algo posesiva mientras se repegaba a su cuerpo, todo lo que podía, todo lo que le era permitido gracias a un gran estorbo: La tela de sus pans para dormir.

Sus manos entrelazadas no se soltaban, estaban apretadas, como si su vida estuviera dependiendo de aquella fusión de dedos, simplemente no se soltarían, no esa noche.

El aire les hizo falta de un momento a otro, sus pulmones estaban gritando por un poco de oxigeno así que no les quedó más remedio que separarse, sonrojados, con los ojos cerrados, y aun tan cerca, sin despegarse, sin moverse, solo con sus labios sonrosados por la fricción del beso, su respiración agitada, pero no se despegaban el uno del otro.

-Shishido-san...-susurró tiernamente el menor de ambos, entreabriendo los ojos, colocando su frente en el hombro del castaño, quien lo rodeo de la espalda, acariciándosela lentamente de arriba a abajo.

-Choutarou, tu... te amo... te necesito siempre a mi lado... –el peligris, sonrió en medio de su mundo perfecto, y se repegó más a él, acariciándole la espalda alta con la mano abierta.

-Yo... yo a ti Shishido-san... no me dejes nunca...-susurró con suavidad, para después besarle el cuello, haciéndole estremecer suavemente, sonriendo entre travieso y tierno.

-Tramposo...-susurró suavemente el castaño para volver a robar un beso, menos apasionado y largo que el anterior, pero con el mismo sentimiento.

Al separarse, Ootori lo miró intrigado, y Shishido levantó una ceja en forma de pregunta muda.

-Shishido-san... cuando... hablaste de la luna... ¿pensabas en alguien en concreto?... me pareció que estabas pensando en alguien más que no fuera la Luna –Ootori levantó una ceja ahora en forma de interrogación, ya que esa duda le asaltó de pronto. Shishido sonrió complacido.

-Se nota que me conoces muy bien, no, no estaba hablando precisamente de la Luna... estaba hablando de tu sonrisa... siempre me das ánimos para seguir y no decaer, sabiendo que pase lo que pase, siempre estarás junto a mi...

Ootori abrió los labios intentando decir algo, y sus mejillas se encendieron de nuevo, mientras miraba entre sorprendido y enternecido a Shishido quien ahogo cualquier comentario en sus labios, besando lenta y suavemente a Ootori, haciendo que este se derritiera con ese beso tan lento, tan sensual.

El castaño, le mordió el labio inferior de manera provocativa y después le sonrió de forma cómplice, para soltar su cintura y liberarse de su cuello más sus manos entrelazadas no se soltaron, Shishido guió a Ootori al cuarto que compartían, entrando, jalando a su compañero quien seguía sonrojado, intuyendo ya lo que había propuesto el castaño con aquella mirada, y así, detrás de la espalda del peligris, la puerta se cerró lentamente.

Y la luna, era de nuevo, aquella vigía que los había cuidado de que los demás del equipo, y del propio capitán Atobe Keigo, no se dieran cuenta de que ambos estaban despiertos a esas horas de la noche, y también, enternecida, comenzó a apagarse lentamente, dándoles más oscuridad y más intimidad a los amantes que ahora yacían sobre una de las camas, devorándose con amor, pasión y deseo.


End file.
